degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Chu
Winston "Chewy" Chu is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. He joins the cast in Season 13,but according to Miles,he has been going there for longer.He is smart and sarcastic, yet best friends with the popular Miles Hollingsworth III. Winston masks his insecurity with a cynical attitude and self-deprecating sense of humour, which protect him from moving too far out of his comfort zone. He's often the voice of reason and a reluctant co-conspirator in hijinks. He is also friends with Maya Matlin, Imogen Moreno, and Tristan Milligan. He is currently dating Frankie Hollingsworth. He is labelled as "Invisble/Visible Man." He is portrayed by Andre Kim. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, he first appears at a party for Miles' dad. Miles Hollingsworth III introduces Maya Matlin and Winston, calling Winston by his nickname, Chewy, when introducing him. On the balcony, Miles offers Winston and Maya some alcohol. Maya accepts but Winston refuses. When Maya accidentally drops the bottle, Winston tells Miles that maybe his dad won't be so mad. Miles tells Winston that he knows more than anyone that his dad will be mad. When Miles' dad is yelling at him inside the house, Winston tries to make conversation with Maya and tells Maya that Miles' dad will stop yelling at his son, soon. Winston is there with Maya and Miles when Miles flips and jumps in the pool with his clothes on. Winston jokes and tells Maya that she should probably "go fish him out" but Maya tells him that she doesn't want to be around guys like him and leaves the party and leaves Winston standing there on his own. He appears once more at the end of the episode where he quietly takes his seat next to Miles on the bus for the trip to Paris. In All I Wanna Do, he is seen getting out of a cab with Miles in Paris and gets mad at him for calling him Chewy, even though they're in a different country. He appears to be roommates with Miles and Tristan and catches Tristan watching Miles change. They both laugh at Tristan for pretending to be straight and in a "relationship" with Maya. In class, when Tristan gives Maya flowers and gets kissed by her, Winston and Miles are both hysterical. Later, he is seen playing truth or dare with Zoë and others. Zoë dares him to say "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees, and it turns out to be Alli. Alli is unamused by it. When Tristan assumes that Miles and Winston were laughing at him for being gay, Miles confirms that they were laughing at him because they knew he was gay and he was pretending to be straight. In My Own Worst Enemy, he is seen in class, and like most of his classmates, he doesn't understand what Madame Cliquet is saying. In About a Girl, Maya asks him he can ask Miles to stop constantly making out with Zoë . Winston assumes that she has feelings for him and Maya denies it. He then tells her that when you tell Miles to stop doing something, he just keeps doing it, but worse. When Madame Criquet starts teaching the class about petty crimes, he suggests that she perform a petty crime herself. In Cannonball, Maya first walks in on Miles and Winston shirtless, and Winston covers his nipples. Maya asks them where Tristan was and Miles tells her that Tristan had left before him and Winston got up. When Maya complains that Tristan could be lost, Winston asks her if he could have Tristan's espresso, which Maya ends up giving him. Maya then says she has to find Tristan and Miles suggests she take someone with her so she wouldn't be lost as well. Maya chooses Winston to come with her and Winston complains why he had to go and not Miles, and Maya replies that the last thing she needs is a guy like Miles. Miles throws Winston a shirt before him and Maya leave. Later, they are at the Eiffel Tower searching for Tristan but are unsuccessful. Winston tells Maya that they need a better plan but Maya says they don't and that Tristan would be there since he was bugging her to go to the Eiffel Tower all week. Winston tells Maya that he thought she knew Tristan had tickets and tells her Tristan could be anywhere, like on a train to Belgium or "floating in the sand", which makes Maya cry. Winston sees and tells her that girl tears are his kryptonite and assures her that Tristan is okay. Winston soon suggests that they need Miles, and Maya finally agrees. Soon, they walk in on Zoë and Miles on his bed together. When Miles tells Maya that he knew she would come crawling back, Maya says she can't do it and tries to leave. Winston stops her and convinces her to ask him because it was night and Tristan was still gone. Maya then relutcantly begs for Miles to help her and they leave Winston and Zoë. Winston later watches Maya and Tristan's presentation on crime and punishment. In Honey, Madame Criquet tells the class not to wear vulgar t-shirts to a fancy French restaurant they will be attending soon. She directs her rule specifically at Winston who looks down at his American shirt - with a label 'This is my clone' on the front - and covers it with his hand, making Maya laugh. In This Is How We Do It, he is walking in the auditorium and trying to greet a couple of passing girls, who ignore him. Miles remarks how he's been there for a whole year and yet not one single girl knew who he was. Winston says that none of the girls there were worth knowing. Miles, seeing Maya in the crowd, however tells him that there might one or two worth checking out. seen watching Drew's ceremony. He is later seen smiling at Maya. In You Got Me, he is seen entering the school Beach Bash alongside Miles. He complains about the lack of music and asks how he's supposed to do his "sweet moves" is there is no music. He tries doing some dance moves silently, but Miles stops and remarks how "that" is the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Winston is seen with maya and Miles and he is warning them when Zig is coming. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Winston is seen with Miles and Miles takes his fake gun he says man what are you doing? Miles responds relax Chewy I'm just going to scare him and he says that wouldn't be a good idea and then Miles says Chewy there is always going to be a third guy in our relationship. In You Are Not Alone, Winston is seen talking to Miles about wanting a girl that's into comics and is not afraid to take risks and Miles says he can borrow his dad's car to get girls and Winston responds he doesn't need a car to be impressed with a car and get bimbos. He sees a girl signing he says to Miles hottie alert and Miles says that is his sister signing up for his club. Then he talks to Frankie saying since he's known her since she was five he never saw her pick a comic book she responds there's a lot you don't know about me. Then at the Hollingsworth's household he sees Frankie in a bikini and falls in the pool and saves his life and they start kissing and said to each other Miles can never know about this. In Enjoy the Silence, Winston is seen talking to Frankie about the the kiss and now both of them are sick and doesn't want Miles to find out. Miles finds out that it was him that was kissing Frankie and Miles says why he didn't tell him and that Frankie has had a crush on him since she was 8 years old and Miles says it's not like you are really going to date her because she's in grade 9. In My Hero, Winston asks Becky and Imogen why they have a picture of Hunter. In Hypnotize, Winston is surprised to see Frankie auditioning to be a model. Winston tells her that he didn't think it was her thing, but has to leave to film for Degrassi TV, wishing her luck. Frankie is worried about his comment and wonders if he meant that he didn't think she was pretty enough. Keisha comments that she isn't going to let some "stupid boy" ruin this for her. It is Frankie's turn to walk, and Winston films her as she auditions. Zoe and Keisha reassure her that she killed her audition, and Zoe comments, "Winstn Chu, eat your heart out." When Frankie doesn't make the list of models, she mentions that maybe Winston was right and modelling isn't "her thing". In Out of My Head, Winston tells Becky he will only film the fashion show if Frankie wasn't in it minutes before Frankie is upset and calls him a jerk for bribing Becky so she can be on the show. Then Winston explains and they kiss. In Believe (1), Winston is seen talking to Miles about Maya and says what is he going to do when Maya finds out he cheated on Maya with Zoe at the party. In Believe (2) Miles tells Winston to lie about him hooking up with Zoe at the party that night so Maya doesn't find out and break up with him again. But then he decided to tell the truth when he was on trial. Appearance Winston has a cute way of dressing. He sometimes has a classy bow tie with a buttoned shirt along with his glasses. He mixes and matches his colour (the colours always correspond) and he is seen wearing beanies Relationships *Frankie Hollingsworth **Start Up: Out of My Head (1336) Trivia *Winston has appeared in 27 episodes. *Miles gave Winston his nickname "Chewy," but he does not like being called it. *It is revealed that he went to Degrassi for freshman year prior to appearing as a sophomore, but he referred to himself as the "Invisible Guy" or the "Strong Silent Type". Miles even remarks in This Is How We Do It that while Winston has been there for an entire year, it's not like even a single girl knew who he was. *He has known his best friend Miles and his siblings Frankie and Hunter since he was five years old. *His Twitter *He knows about Miles being abused by his father. *He is allergic to peanuts as revealed in You Oughta Know. *Winston used to be bullied by the popular crowd, causing him to have a vendetta against Drew as shown in Black Or White. *He is good at throwing parties at a last-minute notice as shown in Basket Case. *He was a suspect in Zoë's assault case. He and Miles were accused by Becky *He revealed in Thunderstruck that Mr.Yates groped him. Quotes *(To Maya): "It's Winston. Winston Chu." (First line) *(To Maya): "Second lesson, hang out with Miles and trouble finds you." * (To Maya,chuckles): "Uh, It's more of a sippping drink." *(To Miles): "I don't think he'll be mad." *(To Tristan): "You have a girlfriend?" *Miles (to Maya): "My father wanted to send me away and Chewy here has to babysit." Chewy: "Yeah, Paris. What a drag." *(To Alli): "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" Zoë: "I can't believe you actually said it." Chewy (to Alli): "She dared me." * Miles: "Hey, think you can get a French girl into liking you, Chewy?" Chewy: "Half way across the world, and still ''you insist on calling me that." *(To Maya): "Original, getting the best friend to reveal your crush." *(To Maya): "Can I have his espresso? It's gonna get cold!" *(To Miles): "DUDE! You were ''inches ''away from the boys that time!" *(To Maya): "That's why we're here? I thought you knew he had tickets are something." Maya: "Just trust me, okay? Just keep trying." Winston: "No, Maya, he could be strolling down the sholls leza, taking a train to Belguim, floating in the sand." ''Maya begins to cry. "No, stop that. Girl tears are my kryptonite." *Zoë, to Miles (about helping Maya): "Ooh! Make her beg! On her knees." Winston (sarcastic): "Classy, Zoë." *(To Drew, during Degrassi TV): "I'm here to ask Mr. Hunkie himself if he finds me 'Mantractive.' " Drew: "Wait, what?" *(To Clare): "Well, hey, you wanna catch a flick sometime?" Clare: "Do you ask out every girl that talks to you?" Winston: "Victory through sheer volume." ''Clare walks away. '' *Zoë (while reading Miles hand when Winston and Maya walk in): "That one means you're about to be interrupted by someone super annoying." Winston: "Hey!" Maya: "She means me." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Sophomores Category:Season 14